moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Curse of the Cat People, The
Category:Films | directed by = Gunther von Fritsch Director Gunther von Fritsch is credited as Gunther V. Fritsch in this film. Robert Wise | written by = DeWitt Bodeen | produced by = Val Lewton | music by = Roy Webb | cinematography = Nicholas Musuraca | edited by = J.R. Whittredge | distributed by = RKO Radio Pictures | release date(s) = March 2nd, 1944 IMDB; The Curse of the Cat People (1944); Release info. | mpaa rating = | running time = 70 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Cat People (1942) | followed by = }} The Curse of the Cat People is an American feature film of the supernatural thriller subgenre. It is the sequel to the 1942 movie Cat People. The film was directed by Gunther von Fritsch and Robert Wise with a script written by DeWitt Bodeen. The film was produced by Val Lewton for RKO Radio Pictures and was released theatrically in the United States on March 2nd, 1944. The movie stars Simone Simon as the ghost of Irena Dubrovna, Kent Smith as Ollie Reed, Jane Randolph as Alice Reed and Ann Carter as their daughter, Amy Reed. Other stars include Eve March as Miss Callahan, Julia Dean as Mrs. Julia Farren, and Elizabeth Russell as Barbara Farren. The film takes place some six years after the events of Cat People and shows that Oliver Reed and Alice Moore are now married and have a young daughter named Amy. However, they are still haunted by the memory of Oliver's first wife - the psychotic werepanther, Irena Dubrovna, whose spirit begins appearing before their daughter, enticing the child to befriend her. Plot Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast Appearances * * * * * * Notes * Curse of the Cat People, Curse of the Cat People (1944), Curse of the Cat People, The (1944), The Curse of the Cat People and The Curse of the Cat People (1944) all redirect to this page. * Production on The Curse of the Cat People began on August 26th, 1943. Principal filming on the movie concluded on October 4th. Reshoots were conducted on November 21st, 1943. Turner Classic Movies; The Curse of the Cat People (1944); Overview * Curse of the Cat People was filmed at the RKO ranch and RKO Studios in the San Fernando Valley and Hollywood, Los Angeles, California. Some scenes were shot at Malibu Lake and 900 West Adams Street in Los Angeles. IMDB; The Curse of the Cat People (1944); Filming locations * Taglines for this film include, "The black menace creeps again!", "A tender tale of terror!" and "Strange... forbidding... thrilling." * This film is included on the Val Lewton Horror Collection DVD set, which was originally released by Turner Home Entertainment on October 4th, 2005. Amazon.com; The Val Lewton Horror Collection; DVD set; Original release. It was re-released by Warner Home Video on January 29th, 2008. Amazon.com; The Val Lewton Horror Collection; DVD set; Re-release * Curse of the Cat People had its premiere in the United States in New York City, New York on March 2nd, 1944. * The movie premiered in Mexico on October 14th, 1944. * Premiered in Portugal on October 8th, 1945. * This film was re-released in the United Kingdom on October 29th, 1999. * In France, the movie is known as La malédiction des hommes-chats. IMDB; The Curse of the Cat People (1944); Also Known As (AKA) * This movie marks the feature film directorial debut of Gunther von Fritsch. He primarily worked on documentary shorts. It is also his only work in the horror genre. * This is the first major directing work for Robert Wise, whose only previous involvement in film were directing additional sequences for the 1942 war drama The Magnificent Ambersons. * Curse of the Cat People is the fourth movie written by DeWitt Bodeen and his second and final work in the horror genre. He also wrote the screenplay for this film's predecessor, Cat People in 1942. * This is the sixth film produced by Val Lewton for RKO Radio Pictures. It is also his sixth horror film. * Simone Simon, Kent Smith and Jane Randolph are the only actors from [[Cat People (1942)|''Cat People]] to reprise their roles in the sequel film. * This is the first professional film work for editor J.R. Whittredge. * Some of the sets used in this film were taken from The Magnificent Ambersons, which was released in 1942. Director Robert Wise worked on that film also. * Robert Wise was brought in to complete directing on the film after Gunther von Fritsch had fallen behind on schedule. External Links * * * * The Curse of the Cat People at Wikipedia * * * * * * References ---- Category:RKO Pictures Category:1940s/Films Category:1944/Films Category:March, 1944/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Black and white films Category:C/Films